The Kelly Insert
by Darkness-Chill
Summary: If I was to explain the reasons behind this, it would take far too long. Instead, let's just say one of my best friends has 'volunteered' to do some research for me, from inside Symphonia. Companion to Fated.
1. Chapter 1

The author glanced at her computer screen, before setting her fingers to the keyboard and typing something. Once she hit enter, the words appeared in an IM window.

**PurpleInferno: You ready?**

It only took a moment for the person on the other end of the IM to reply.

**Ravenwolf: For…?**

The author sighed.

**PurpleInferno: Honestly, I explained earlier, remember? Helping me with research?**

**Ravenwolf: Oh! Yep!**

The author smirked and typed a command into the computer.

**Ravenwolf: Why did my screen just start glowing, and why do I have a feeling that this is your fault?**

The author ignored her friend and leaned back in her chair, putting her feet up on her desk. Two more commands and a box appeared on the screen of her beloved laptop, William.

Her friend was no longer complaining, though she had logged off suddenly. The author ignored it and maximized the box, which was showing a scene from a game that she knew well. Iselia, in Tales of Symphonia, was displayed on the screen for all to see, and right in the middle of the screen, looking around confused, was her friend- Kelly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" Kelly shouted at the air, as the author started to laugh. She picked up her microphone and slipped in on.

_"You said you'd help me with research."_ Cami chuckled into the microphone.

"Yes. Help you. From my house. At my computer. NOT FROM INSIDE THE GAME." Kelly snapped, causing several people to stare at her.

Cami rolled her eyes and shrugged, _"You're the one who offered to help. Now you know what that means."_

"And I won't be making the same mistake in the future." Kelly spoke, walking away from the crowds of people to try and find a more isolated place to talk to the sky. "Now get me out of here!"

_"Can't."_ Cami said.

"Can't as in won't, or can't as in don't know how?" Kelly asked, growing angrier by the second.

_"Bit of both."_ Cami shrugged, _"Besides, I'm pretty sure getting you in there was a one-time deal, and I don't want to waste it, especially since you haven't done any research for me yet."_

"How the hell am I supposed to do research for you inside the game that you can't do by PLAYING it?!" Kelly snapped at nothing, making Cami roll her eyes again.

_"Research on things you don't see in the game, of course."_ Cami said,_ "Fated has far too much crap that I've made up in it. It's time things were accurate."_

Kelly glared at the sky.

_"One thing at a time, I promise."_ Cami said, _"And no danger."_

"No danger." Kelly agreed, "If I get caught near a battle, I run in the opposite direction."

Cami whined, _"But how will you figure out the intricacies of their fighting styles if you do that?!"_

"Opposite direction." Kelly repeated.

_"Fine."_ Cami pouted, _"But you have to go back when it's safe."_

"Yep." Kelly said, "Anything else I should know before I get myself killed doing research for you in a dangerous world filled with monsters?"

_"We already agreed you could run away from battles, so stop complaining- you're not going to die."_ Cami said.

"You didn't promise Kratos wouldn't kill me." Kelly said.

_"That's because I don't control him."_ Cami reminded her. _"Now march your butt to Genis's house and exchange smart-people talk with him! Go!"_

"I tolerate you because…?"

* * *

Umm.

So, Kelly was saying that she had a dream last night where she went into Symphonia to do research for me for Fated. After a confusing and hard to follow conversation (but that was probably because I'd just woken up), this was spawned. It's just a one-shot, unless you guys want me to continue it. I was thinking I'd do a chapter for every chapter of Fated, maybe. But, only if you guys want me to.

Yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

You won't see a note up here often, but I've put this here to clarify something: Instead of a real self-insert-esque fic, this is going to be a series of snapshots. It will probably only be updated when Kelly bugs me enough (or if you guys REALLY want it to be. ^^;;) If anyone wants me to turn it into an actual self-insert fic, let me know.

It's not out of the realm of possibility. For now, enjoy Kelly's Christmas present.

* * *

"_What's going on?"_

Kelly glared up at the sky above her, but didn't answer right away. She glanced out from behind the tree that was currently hiding her from view. Finally, she muttered softly, "I'm pretty sure you have a better view than I do."

"_Not really. I've got the normal camera view from the game and they're currently covered by a badly placed tree."_

Kelly could tell Cami was smirking and muttered, "Pretty well placed for my situation."

"_Oh shush or they'll hear you."_

"Then stop talking to me." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"_They can't hear ME."_

Kelly sighed softly and glanced back at the trio of teenagers that were playing in the river behind Iselia.

"_I didn't even know there WAS a river behind Iselia. I mean… tons of authors have used it before, but I didn't think one actually existed."_

"Never noticed the large body of water beside the town before?" Kelly chuckled very softly.

"_That's not a river."_ Cami said matter-of-factly.

Kelly chuckled again. Suddenly, voices were heard from the river.

"Lloyd, do you hear something?" Colette asked, looking in Kelly's direction. She mentally cursed and grabbed the lowest tree branch on her side of the tree, clumsily pulling herself up and into it so she was looking down at them. Genis looked around to the other side of the tree, but no one saw her.

"I don't see anything, Colette. It must have just been an animal." The young half-elf said, looking back at the blonde.

Colette frowned, "I could have sworn I heard a voice."

"_Reveal yourself!"_ Cami urged Kelly, who glared up at the sky but didn't answer. The teenagers were listening too intently for her to risk it.

"Nah, I definitely don't hear anything, Colette." Lloyd said, frowning.

Colette frowned as well, "Oh, I guess I was wrong, then… I'm sorry."

Lloyd sighed and laid back in the grass underneath the tree. Kelly adjusted so she wasn't visible, seeing as she was sitting almost directly above him.

She leaned her weight on a tree branch behind her, trying to shift without making the leaves move too much.

SNAP!

Kelly fell down, landing on Lloyd's stomach. He coughed and she groaned, "Owww…"

Colette's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?!"

Kelly crawled off of Lloyd, letting the teen breathe again and looked up at Colette, cursing softly.

"Who are you?" Genis asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl.

"U-umm…" Kelly hesitated.

Lloyd pushed himself up on his elbows, "And why were you in that tree?" he asked.

"_You may as well just introduce yourself. You'll find out more by talking to them anyway."_ Cami didn't sound concerned at all for her friend's safety.

Kelly hesitated, but spoke, "I'm… Kelly." She said.

"Nice to meet you!" Colette grinned, satisfied that Kelly was okay.

"Colette, she was the voice." Genis said.

"I know." Colette chirped.

"Which means she was spying on us." Genis added, glaring at Kelly, who put her hands up in defense.

"I wasn't spying!" she said.

"Then what else do you call hiding in a tree and watching someone without them knowing you're there?" Genis asked.

"Umm… observing?" Kelly asked.

"Give her a break, Genis." Lloyd said, sitting up finally, "If she was trying to hurt anyone, wouldn't she have done something by now?"

"But Lloyd—"

"I agree with Lloyd!" Colette chirped.

Kelly breathed a soft sigh of relief as Genis gave in.

"I'm Colette." Colette said, "This is Genis and Lloyd."

"N-nice to meet you." Kelly smiled shakily.

* * *

No idea what will happen in the next chapter. Kelly joining the journey? Kelly getting her butt kicked by Genis? Kelly dying? Don't ask me. =DDDDD

Probably not the last one, though. I'd cry.

Merry Christmas, Kelly, and to everyone else, Happy Holidays!! (No matter which one that may be. =D)

An actual Fated update to come, hopefully, by the end of the week. Next week at the latest.


End file.
